The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new Chrysanthemum is `Blush Hawaii`.
The new variety was discovered as a single branch in a controlled planting of the unpatented variety `Hawaii`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.